


Fit To Be Tied

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Barry, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy BDSM, NSFW, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sub!Iris, Vaginal Fingering, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Westallen Smut Week Kink day (although I’m late with it!) </p><p>Iris watches an FKA Twigs video and get some ideas. She finds out that she likes a lil pain. Barry finds out he’s quite the dom. Safe word is “redsuit”. All one word.</p><p>“I didn’t say you could come.”<br/>She’s in trouble, and that’s bad. But it’s sooooooo good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit To Be Tied

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by FKA Twigs’ “Pendulum”. I love the song, and the video was bold and artistic and kinky at the same time! Definitely have a look at it! The way she got that leg up in the air...*fans self*
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8yix8PZKlw&index=191&list=PLxHiAYxe74yLMDNxpEKC-sP85CttHLuIk
> 
> Also, Iris won’t be calling Barry “Master” for obvious reasons...
> 
> Enjoy, you sick puppies! ;)

They’d had the sex dungeon in their basement for a while; the bolts in the ceiling, so he can dangle her from the ceiling, are relatively new. 

What had happened was, Iris watched a music video with some bondage one time and felt…inspired. When she approached Barry to try it, at first he balked. When she impressed upon him how much she wanted to give up control and how much she wanted him to take it, the dominant side of him bubbled up from beneath the surface. 

After some fits and starts, they’ve gotten pretty good at this whole BDSM thing.

This time, when Barry pulls the rope that hoists Iris up off the floor, she’s hog-tied, horizontally, with her arms crossed behind her back, each hand clasping the other wrist. Her ankles are tied, nearly flat against the backs of her thighs. her hair is pulled into a ponytail, and it’s also tied to the rig holding her up. 

Barry has fitted her with a blindfold, and stuck a ball gag in her mouth. 

Iris makes small noises, moves and flexes against her restraints. She isn’t going anywhere any time soon. 

They’ve never gone this far before. It’s both terrifying and thrilling. It needs to be done right. 

“Ann,” He addresses her by her middle name, “what brings us here today?” His voice is calm and measured. He walks slowly around her, dragging his fingers across her skin, light enough to tickle. “You want me to pick up where we left off. Push you farther this time. I have some ideas about how that can be done.”

Iris’ nerves are on fire in anticipation. The only senses available to her are her hearing, and her sense of touch. Right now Barry’s voice is ominous, and she has no idea where on her body he’s going to touch her, when he’s going to do it, and with what. The feeling of abandon, of totally letting go, already has her dripping.

He pulls a cane out of his arsenal of tools, and begins to draw the tip of it lightly across Iris’ shoulder blades, down her back, he traces a gentle line down each buttock before drawing it back up.  
“This is first,” he says.“Ready?”  
“Mm hmm,” she says around the gag. He raps sharply right above her shoulder blade, and she cries out,“Thank you!” She’s going around the ball gag, so it’s coming out sounding like “fahnk coo”. The tool leaves a sharp sting. He does the same to the other shoulder. 

He then moves to the bottom of her feet. He glides the end on the left sole, making her jump in surprise, letting her know what’s coming.  
He taps. He does it again, and she yells out louder. He tickles the spot that he tapped, and she giggles and writhes. The mix of sensations shock her brain, and it’s all she can focus on.  
Barry switches to the other sole and taps a few more times, then tickles again.  
“Okay, this last one’s gonna be harder. You ready?”  
“Mm hmm,” she says again, trying to nod, but the rope’s got her hair snatched back.  
Barry puts a bit more power behind this one.  
“Owwwwooooowwww!” Iris cries, struggling against the ropes again. “Thank you!”  
“Look at you!” Iris can hear the smile in his voice. She loves nothing better than to make him proud. “Good girl.”

He wets three fingers with his tongue and strokes the lips of her pussy, flipping his hand from the front to back. Iris is quivering and panting, waiting for him. He teases her opening, before flattening his hand giving it a smack. Iris jumps and moans.

“You better not come before I give you permission. Hear me, Ann?” He’s going to start with some denial. Iris nods emphatically. Or at least, she tries to.

He puts three fingers in her, sticking them in the way to the hilt, extracting them and sticking them in again. He uses his hand to pound her, relentlessly. Then he turns on the massager.

Iris can’t run from what he’s doing to her body, and the feel of it all, combined with the feeling of not being able to escape, takes her to new sexual height. 

She starts screaming, which she can do because they’ve added a bit of sound-proofing (once the neighbors called the police thinking Iris was battered. That got really awkward really fast).

He knows how to read her; when he sees her getting close, he withdraws.  
“Please, please…”Iris begs and pleads, frustrated and being brought to the edge and then left hanging, but unable to jump.  
“Please what?”  
“Please…” all she can say is please. With the gag it sounds like peezh.  
“Please don’t stop?”  
He starts again, with the finger banging and the massager.  
Abruptly he stops again, and her body shakes in protest. She grits her teeth and growls like an animal in her frustration.  
He starts a third time. She's holding back as best she can, as he brings her close and then leaves her hanging. Literally.

He does it over and over again, over and over

After several repetitions, this time she can’t catch herself, and her toes curl and her body tightens as she hits the high of a climax, heightened by endorphins and adrenaline. She feels a sort of overpowering ecstasy, and it rolls through her, from top to bottom.  
It doesn’t escape Barry’s notice.  
“I didn’t say you could come.”

She’s in trouble, and that’s bad. But it’s sooooooo good. 

“You think I can’t tell?” Barry undoes the ball gag.  
She shakes her head fast.  
“Ann. Did I say you could come? Answer me.” Iris is flexes her stiff jaw before responding.  
“No, Sir.”  
“They why did you?”  
“Because it felt so good, Sir.”  
He tsk-tsks at her. “Then you know what comes next.” He puts the gag back in her mouth. 

He brings out a black leather paddle.  
“Count.” He brings the paddle down, hard, on Iris’ left ass cheek.  
Slap. “One!” she yells, jerking from the sting.  
Slap. “Two!”  
Slap. “Aaaahhh! Three!” All the way up to ten.  
“What do you say?”  
“Thank you!” She bares her teeth around the gag. A bit of drool is beginning to run from one side of her mouth.  
“What?”  
“Thank you!”  
“Don’t come again without my permission, understood?” Barry rubs her asscheeks, which are now cherry red and raw as hell.  
“Mm hmm, yes sir!”  
“You’re gonna make it up to me, redeem yourself.”  
He takes the gag off again, but not the blindfold. 

“Open.” She does. In goes the dick, deep enough to hit the back of her throat, making her cough. Barry loses focus for a moment inside of Iris’ mouth. He fucks her face, she chokes, and coughs some more, the vibration only spurring him on. He pulls out, letting her gasp for breath for a moment before he orders, “Open,” again. She does, takin him in as far as she can while she sucks his off, her eyes starting to tear.  
“There you go. Take it.” She does, fighting down her gag reflex like a champ. Finally Barry pulls out, his member hard and glistening.

He takes her blindfold off and looks her in the eye. “You’ve been a good girl tonight. Time for your reward. You can come as many times as you want, but you better ask permission before you start. Hear me?”  
“Yes sir, I hear you, sir,” she says, breathless.  
Barry spins her around so that he’s standing in between her spread knees. He cuts the massager on high and applies it to her opening before using it on her hot button.  
He wastes no time getting his cock in on the action. He grabs a hold to the rope around her waist and used it to pull her into him as he drills into her, stroke for stroke, as he worked her cunt.  
The blindfold is off but Iris’ eyes are shut tight. Her moaning is low and guttural, in her throat, but still very loud. Her hands flex, fingers outstretched, and then clench into fists, grasping at open air.  
The pleasure is so strong it’s overwhelming, making every neuron in her brain fire off.  
Barry goes from regular speed to Flash speed.  
“Oooooooooh Goooooood!” Now she’s really screaming. No police have appeared. The soundproofing is clearly quality.  
“Pleeeeeease may I come, pleeeeeease may I come, please?” He can tell from her voice that she’s nearly incoherent.  
“You can come.”  
Almost immediately; “I’m coming…” He voice, and her entire body, is vibrating from the force of him pounding her.  
“Count them out.” She’s moaning, but words won’t come for a moment.  
“I’m coming again…” Iris is thrashing and straining, with no control over her movements whatsoever.  
“Where’s my count?” Barry demands. “How many was that?”  
“It was… it was uh…” Iris tries to gather her thoughts to give a straight answer. He pulls out and takes the massager away.  
“It was two! it was two! It was…”  
“Don’t lose count again, you understand?”  
“Mm hmm…” He reapplies the massagers and jumps back into her pussy, and hits speedforce levels. 

When the multiples start it’s like she’s been propelled into outer space. The whole world falls away and nothing exists but this feeling.

“Three…” she croaks. Moments later, “Fooooouuur…Fiiiiivvvee…siiiixxxx….seh…seh-seven…”  
When she got to lucky number seven she can barely make a sound, and Barry decides to call it. It was probably more; she just forgot how to count that high.

He turns her around again, looks her in her hazy eyes. “Ann. Are you satisfied?” Iris is trying to form words but they won’t come.  
“Ann.”  
“Yes…I’m…satis…fied.”  
“What do you say?”  
“Thank you Sir, thank you. Thank you so much.” She’s in such a state of euphoric release that she isn’t completely aware of what’s happening around her.  
“Open.”  
Barry slides the head of his dick, slick with her juices, on her lips, and runs it in and out of her warm mouth. He busts on her tongue, and she tries to lap it up as best as she can, but in her stupor much of it dribbles to the floor.  
“Thank you sir, for coming in my mouth.”  
“You’re very welcome. You’ve impressed me today. You’re coming along nicely. I’m proud of you.”  
She still can’t open her eyes but she manages a smile. “Thank you, Sir.”

He lowers her, unties her, conscious of sub drop. Careful to make sure her head, arms and legs come to rest gently on the floor. Iris is limp, mind floating. Barry checks for cuts and rope burn before sitting her up and wrapping her in a blanket. He reaches into the mini fridge they keep in the dungeon (they’re usually hungry and dehydrated by the time they’re done using it) and pulls out a bottle of water. He makes Iris take small sips. He asks her how she’s feeling, if she’s okay. 

“I’m better than okay,” she whispers, voice gone, swaying a bit, riding her high. He helps her to her feet and gets her to their bed. 

She’s more alert and smiling when he pulls the covers back and helps lower her into bed. Her arms are like spaghetti but she puts them around Barry’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss on the lips. “You are so cute when you let Dom Barry out.”

“Yeah?” He blushes a bit.

Somehow, after all of that, Iris can still make him feel shy.


End file.
